(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, a radio frequency identifying device, and a radio frequency identifying method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When attempting to identify a plurality of radio frequency identification tags, a conventional radio frequency identifying device including a fixed antenna, that is, a radio frequency identifying reader, cannot identify the unidentified radio frequency identification tags even if it stays a long time within the identification range of the antenna because interference or a null point is generated between the RF identity readers and the tags.
Therefore, in order to identify a plurality of moving objects to which an RF identity tag is attached, a method for shaking or rotating the target object is used to gain a sufficient identity rate. The method is used to satisfy the sufficient condition for the tag to sufficiently absorb the electromagnetic waves of the RF ID reader antenna.
However, the method for directly moving the target object requires much cost and makes the flow of goods slow.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.